1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to friction stays.
Friction stays are used in windows to support an opening window leaf in a fixed window frame. The leaf opens with a sliding and a pivoting movement relative to the fixed frame and is held in the open position by the friction of the stay. The pivoting movement may be about a horizontal axis or a vertical axis.
The friction stay comprises an elongate base member for attachment to a fixed window frame and a linkage carried by the base member and including an arm for connection to an opening window leaf and movable between a closed position in which the arm overlies the base member and an open position in which the arm extends at an angle relative to the base member.
2. Brief Review of the Prior Art
A friction stay of this kind is shown in GB-A-2216594. In this friction stay, various forms of inter-engagement are provided between the linkage and the base member in order to retain the linkage against movement relative to the base member. Another friction stay of this kind is shown in GB-A-2207997 in which the base member is provided with a cap member which receives a tapered end of the arm when the arm is in the closed position. The cap member is rotatable by the closing movement of the arm into a position in which it holds the window firmly shut.
GB-A-419538 discloses a mounting for a hinged panel of a motor vehicle in which one member is fixed to the vehicle and another to the panel with a spring loaded link connecting the members. A button on the vehicle member can be engaged with the panel member to hold the panel in a closed position and can be operated to release the panel for opening under the action of the spring loaded link. EP-A-0364698 discloses a friction stay in which the arm is provided with a rod which, when the arm is moved into the closed position, is urged into engagement with a boss on the base.
The base member is commonly fixed to the window frame by screws and the arm fixed to the opening leaf also by screws. It is a problem with such friction stays that, when the window is closed, a bar or other suitable implement can be inserted between the fixed frame and the movable leaf and the base detached from the frame. In this way, the movable leaf can be forcibly opened and unauthorized access gained.